Entrevista de locura
by Osamushi
Summary: No se exactamente de donde o de quien este historia pero en su momento me hizo reír un poco ( este fic es parte del club de los olvidados )


*Era un dia soleado en la region de Tesselia*

?¿:*gritando*Touko baja a desayunar

Touko:*igual*voy¡

*despues de desayunar*

Touko:me voy a pasear

Touko:de acuerdo

*fuera de casa*

Touko:me aburro desde que N se fue ya que no tengo nada que hacer,aunque es mejor asi ¿no?

¿?:quieres algo que hacer?

Touko:me encantaria*se gira a ver quien era*

¿?:*le tira un spray para dormir*yo te dare algo que hacer*se la lleva en helicoptero

*En otro sitio desconocido*

¿?:te noto raro estos te acurre?

¿?:nada importante solo estoy algo nostalgico

¿?:Y que es lo que te trae nostalgia,N?

N:la chica que hizo que me diera cuenta de la realidad,Nana

Nana:entonces porque no vuelves a Tesselia a verla?

N:no creo que quiera verme despues de todo lo que hice

Nana:no me dijiste que ella fue la primera en perdonarte

N:*reflexionando*si,creo que tienes razon ire a Tesselia y comenzare un nuevo viaje

Nana:eso sera bueno para ti

*37 minutos despues*

N:me voy

Nana:buen viaje

*sale de casa*

N:espero que Touko este bien

¿?:tienes ganas de verla?

N:si por*se gira*

¿?:*le pega con un mazo y se lo lleva *

*En Hoenn*

¿?:afeminado

¿?:salvaje

¿?:¬¬ chico que no se acuerda de las cosas mas importantes que le dicen

¿?:no se de que me hablas,Saph

Shappire:Eres un anemico,Ruby

Ruby:que no se de que me hablas

¿?:que pasa?

Shappire/Ruby:*se giran y le tiran spray*

¿?/¿?:*se los llevan*

*En un estudio de television secreto *

Touko:donde estoy y porque estoy amordazada?

N:Touko?Eres tu?

Touko:N? Si soy alegria oir tu voz

N:no estas enfadada por lo que hice?

Touko:no te dije que no pasaba nada porque todo fue culpa de tu padre?

N:si pero...

Touko:nada de peros ,yo te perdone y todos lo hicieron no te sientas culpable

*se abre la puerta de el cuarto donde se hayaban*

¿?:ok,ok basta de desatalos

Alex:si,Lucia

Lucy:te he dicho mil veces que me llames Lucy y no Lucia,Alexis

Alex:no me llames Alexis

Lucy:pues no me llames Lucia*se da cuenta de algo*porque N tiene un chichon?¬¬Te dije que usaras el spray

Alex:se me olvido y coji el mazo

Lucy:bueno no pasa nada pero desatemos a los pobres

N:que hacemos aquí?

Touko:y donde estamos?y quienes sois?

Lucy:os contestaremos eso cuando vayamos a por los ,llevalos a tu sabes donde

Alex:ok

*Lucy se va a otra sala*

Ruby:deja de hacer fuerza para soltarte que me asfixias

Shappire:*intentando romper las cadenas

Lucy:*llega*hola que tal?

Ruby:1ºquien eres?2ºque hacemos atados?3ºporfavor sueltame antes de que esta salvaje me asfixie

Lucy:la preguntas depues las contestare y venia a soltaros*los suelta*bueno venid conmigo nos esperan

Shappire:quien?

Lucy:he dicho que preguntas despues

*Llegan a el plato y estaban Alex y compañia*

Lucy:bueno ahora contestare buestras preguntas

¿Que hacemos aquí?

-vais a ser entrevistados

¿Quien sois?

-yo Lucy y el Alex y yo sere vuestra entrevistadora y el es mi ayudante

¿Porque estabamos atados?

-porque si no os habriais escapado

Lucy:eso es todo

Ruby:no me sorprende con lo famoso que soy

Lucy:ah no esto no es por ser famosos es por la pareja que haceis mutuamente...

Alex:tanto N y Touko como Ruby y Shappire

Entrevistados:comoooooooo?

Lucy:lo que escuchais y no podeis iros, llevais unas pulseras imposibles de quitar que no os permiten salir sin mi permiso *se acuerda de algo*a y para postre dormis con vuestras parejas asi que a las habitaciones,Alex llevalos

*se los lleva y los encierra en las habitaciones*

*En algún lugar del mundo pokemon*

Alex:donde estará Llucy?*piensa en algo*no puede ser

*en la habitación de Lucy*

Lucy:zzzzz...mas helado de vainilla no...bueno si...

Alex:*entra*lo sabia*se pega con la mano el la cabeza*

Lucy:zzzzzzzzzz

alex:*moviendola*lucy lucy despierta

lucy:cinco minutos mas mama

alex:*con aura de fuego*no soy tu mama y despiertaaaaa¡

lucy:*se cae de la cama*pero que te pasa chillándome no había otra forma de levantarme¡

alex:crees que no lo he intentado¡

lucy:pues no no lo creo y fuera de mi habitación*lo tira de una patada*

alex*desde fuera*:vale pero no me busques para despertar a los invitados torpe

lucy:*dentro*:ni que no pudiera hacerlo sola sabelotodo

alex:pues vale me da igual*se va*

lucy:empiezo bien el día bueno me vestiré y despertare a los entrevistados*lucy se pone una camiseta rosa,una falda vaquera y unas sandalias del color de la camiseta*

*en la habitación del ferriswhelshipping*

n:*se despierta*mmm donde estoy?esto no es la casa de Nana,ademas tuve un sueño muy extraño*se levanta en la cama y se da cuenta que tiene alguien a su lado*es Touko pero entonces el sueño no fue un sueño...*mira mas detenidamente a touko y piensa*que hermosa se ve durmiendo

lucy:*viendo todo*creo que me ahorraste trabajo si ya estas despierto

n:desde cuando estas ahí?

Lucy:desde que dijiste que creías que esto era un sueño o algo así bueno si ya estas despierto despierta a touko

n:de acuerdo

lucy:*saliendo* en una hora en las entrevistas,tenéis el mapa en el cajón de la mesita ahh y lo de que se ve hermosa durmiendo seria mejor que se lo dijeses cuando este despierta

n:pero como?

Lucy:leo mentes con eso te sobra así que no llegeis tarde o sufriréis las consecuencias*se va*

*en la habitación del franticshipping*

lucy:0.o que ocurre aquí?porque ruby esta atado a una silla?que yo me acuerde no lo ate?y porque shappire esta sola en la cama?y porque no paro de preguntar si nadie me responde,los despierto y hago que me respondan?eso haré

RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHAPPIREEEEEEEEEE DESPERTAAAAAD¡

ruby/shappire:que pasa aquí?

Lucy:eso es lo que yo quiero saber

shapp:a esque no quería dormir con ruby y como no quería que me tomara medidas pues lo ate

lucy:vale pues desatalo y venid a las entrevistas en 1 hora*se va*

*en las entrevistas*

lucy:quieres dejarme en paz

alex:pues si tanto quieres que me vaya este sera mi primer y ultimo programa

lucy:*se gira y se pone triste pero lo disimula*pues si tanto quieres irte vete

entrevistados:que pasa aquí?

Lucy:nada. Comencemos las entrevistas cuando os nombre salid

*se encienden los focos y aparece lucy en medio del escenario con alex a su lado*

lucy:HOLA Y BIENBENIDOS A ENTREVISTAS AL FERRISWHEL Y FRANTICSHIPPING

y aquí nuestros entrevistados

shappire*sale y se sienta en un sillón*hola

ruby*sale y se sienta en otro sillón*holaa mis fans

n*hace lo mismo que los otros*hola

touko*hace lo mismo*hola que tal?

y este de aquí al lado es mi ayudante ALEX*en su mente*o hasta que se acabe el programa

alex:encantado

lucy:y nuestra primera carta es de

aiko-chan y dice así

holaaaaaaaa, quise venir a tortu...digo a hacer preguntas ^^U

bueno mi nombre es Aiko y quiero beber su sangre muajajajajajaja...si así es soy un vampiro ÒWO así que obedezcan o sufrirán...

lucy:holaa bienvenida aiko y aquí se puede hacer todo lo que quieras menos matarlos

entrevistados:queeee?¿

lucy:esque si os mata me quedo sin entrevistas

Bueno ay les van las preguntas -w-

para Touko ^^

¿como estas ^^?

touko:muy bien gracias y tu?

Alex:no te va a contestar hasta la siguiente carta

¿te gustan los perritos?

Lucy:a mi siii

touko:creo que es para mi

lucy:¬¬

touko:-.- bueno si me gustan los perros son tan bonitos

¿cual es tu pokemon favorito? el mio w mi lindo luxray y mi bello latios. Y soy entrenadora del tipò dragón en mi mundo -w-

touko:pues mi reshiram aunque también me gusta zekrom y mi

lucy:touko te gusta zekrom o su entrenador

touko:0/0esto yoo bueno da igual y el otro que me gusta es mi snivy

¿te gusta N verdad ¬w¬?

si haces algo malo mi pequeño luzray te electrocutara asi que mas te vale decir que si y darle un beso ÒWO

n:0/0

touko:0/0a mi no

lucy:yo no diria que no te gusta primero porque tienes un sonrojo muy notorio y otro porque su luxrai vendra y te electrocutara si no dices que si y le das un beso

touko/n:0/0queeee? Un beso

lucy:si y teneis que hacerlo si o si

touko:*se arrima a n ,se sienta en su regazo,se acerca lentamente y le da un beso muy dulce*

n*corresponde*

lucy:alex lo has gravado ¿cierto? Porque tenemos..*se pone triste*digo tengo que hacer copias

alex:*ve que esta triste pero no dice nada y se gira*

lucy:bueno ya dejad de besaros

n/white:0/p

bueno vamos con N

eres lindo -w- pero no tanto como mi Paul

¿que legendario te gusta?

N:gracias por lo de lindo y mi preferido es zekrom y tambien reshiram

lucy:os imitais en las contestaciones o esque os amais tanto que pensais lo mismo?

N/touko:no nos amamos0/0

lucy:si si lo que digais aunque despues del beso que os habeis dado

bueno sigamos

luchas conmigo?

N:la verdad es que no quiero luchar

touko:n no pasa nada por luchar a los pokemons les gusta pelear

lucy:si y si no peleas con ella te torturara

n:de acuerdo luchemos

¿amas a touko?

n:no se de que me hablas

lucy:es facil solo di si o no

n:yo estoooo...

lucy:*ilusionada*siii?

N:no no la amo

lucy:creo que ahora diras la verdad con esta pregunta porque te conviene

¿que tal el beso? (con detector de mentiras)

n:bueno no etubbbo mamamal*mini calambrazo*

detector:no estubo mal?vamos di la verdad si no esta vez no sera un mini calambrazo hare n a la brasa

lucy:oye alex ¿le pusiste tu eso al detector cierto?

Alex:pues si te importa

lucy:*chillando*pues si si me importa deja de comportarte tan frio conmigo no me gusta que me hables asi

alex:0.0

lucy:no me hagas caso tienes tus razones para hacerlo perdon*hace como si nada*bueno y ahora las preguntas para el franticshipping

con ruby

te amo OWO...pero tu quedas mas con sapphi, ella y yo somos grandes amigas ^^

shapp:si somos grandes amigas

ruby:tengo una fan pero como puede ser amiga de la salvage de shappire

shapp:siempre le digo que como puede ser la fan de un tio como tu afeminado

¿te gusta?

Shapp:*emocionada por saber la contestacion*

Ruby:el que que seas mi fan si

shapp:*cae estilo anime*

lucy:*le pega un martillazo*claro que no ,se refiere a shappire

ruby:pues no no me gusta la salvage

shapp:*en el rincon emo*porque a mi lo odio es un amnesico, ¿como no puede acordarse de algo como lo que le dijo y mas importante que el me dijo

¿te gusta su personalidad? (si dice no chispazo de luxray si dice que si beso)

lucy:yo de tu diria que si si no quieres perder tu cutis

ruby:¿porque?

Lucy:porque vendra de visita su hermoso luxray

ruby:de acuerdo tal vez un poco me gusta

shapp:en serio?¿*queda a unos milimetros de el*

ruby:si 0/0*sonrojado por la cercania*

alex:*susurrando a lucy*:te ayudare a cumplir con lo de la carta

lucy:gracias^^

*se acercan lucy y alex y los empujan para provoca un beso*

¿que te agrada de ella?

Ruby:*besando aun a shappire*

lucy:como estan ``ocupados´´yo te dire lo que esta pensando:TODO le gusta todo de ella

¿cual es tu pokemon favorito?

Lucy:*les tira un balde de agua fria y sale humo[?]*ale bajad la temperatura y contesta ruby

ruby:mi hermoso Zuzu

quieres ir por un helado ^^?

ruby:si¡*susurrando* asi podre salir un rato de aqui

bueno eso es todo para ti

ruby:chau

para sapphi

te admiro ^^

te acuerdas de mi ciert? (ay de ti si dices que no ¬¬)

shapp:gracias y claro me acuerdo de ti

que opinas de ruby?

Shappire:bueno que es un amnesico que besa bien

quieres ir a volar con dragones?

shappire:me encantaria ir ¿puedo?

bueno eso es todo los quiero debo ir a quitarle sangre a alguien cuidense adiosito ^^

shappire:adios

*se apagan las luces y lucy sale corriendo a su habitacion*

alex:donde esta lucy?

Ruby:se ha ido corriendo...

shapp:...nadamas se apagaron las luces

touko:en serio te vas a ir alex?

N:y hablando de esto porque estabais peleandoos?

Alex:pues al principio si me hiba a ir pero cuando lucy me dijo lo de que no le gustaba que fuese frio pues me lo pense y nos peleamos...

n:que ocurre?

Alex:esque no me acuerdo porque nos peleabamos

todos:*caen estilo anime*

alex:a si nos pelamos por que la desperte gritando porque no podia despertarla de otra forma y entonces ella se enfado yo le dije torpe y ella me dijo sabelotodo y a partir de ahi me empece a portar como un tonto y la puse triste

shapp:que te ocurre?

Alex:que me acabo de dar cuenta que peleamos por una tonteria *se va corriendo a la habitacion de lucy

*dentro de ella*

lucy:*llorando*soy una tonta por una estupidez voy a perder a la persona que mas quiero

alex:*entrando*es eso cierto lucy?

Lucy:*se gira y retrocede*yo...esto...

alex:porque si fuera cierto te diria que siento lo mismo que tu y que no me quiero ir ¿me podria quedar? Aunque con la conducta que he tenido no me lo merezco perdoname

lucy:no, no, yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdon por llamarte sabelotodo y gritarte porque tu tienes razon soy una dormilona,torpe,despistada,gritona...

alex:*le da un beso*eso no es cierto lucy no eres asi y yo lo se mejor que nadie

lucy:0/0 gra..gra..graci..cias

alex:creo que les debemos una a los entrevistados

lucy:porque?

Alex:porque me ayudaron ha ver mi error y nos han unido

lucy:que tal si los invitamos al restaurante

alex:exelente idea

*vuelven a plato cogidos de la mano*

todos:se reconciliaron¡

lucy:si y queremos hacerles un regalo de agradecimiento

todos:dejarnos libres

alex:tampoco os tuvo la idea de ir a un restaurante a cenar todos juntos quieren

todos:sii

lucy:pero primero nos tenemos que canviar de chicas conmigo y los chicos con alex.

*10 minutos despues los chicos ya estaban preparados*

N:vamos a un restaurante chino ¿cierto?*el hiba vestido con una tunica verde y pantalones blancos*

Alex:asi es como lo has sabido?*el hiba vestido con una tunica azul oscuro y pantalones blancos*

N:por las ropas ya que son las ropas tradicionales de china

Ruby:pues me sientan genial*el hiba con una tunica roja con pantalones blancos tambien*

Alex:si que tardan las chicas aunque sabiendo como es lucy se estara maquillando a ella y a todas

*11 minutos despues*

Lucy:estais preparados para ver a Touko y a Shappire*ella iba con una tunica rosa con detalles morados y unos legins de tres cuartos blancos*

Alex:a mi me sobra con verte a ti estas hermosa

Lucy:gracias^/^y ahora shappire sal

Shappire:me queda bien*ella iba igual que lucy pero con la tunica uzul clarito y detalles turquesa*

Ruby:estas hermosa*a lucy*como as consegido que se la ponga?

Lucy:es un se-cre-to a que si Shapp

Shapp:si^^

Lucy:y por ultimo a touko

Touko:me da verguenza*iba igual que las dos ultima pero con una tunica morada con detalles purpura oscuro*

N:pero si te sienta genial^/^

Touko:gracias^/^

*en el restaurante*

mesero:hola bienbenidos tiene una reserva de 6 personas en una sala V.I.P señorita lucy pase

lucy:gracias*a los demas*vamos

alex:*a lucy*:cuando hiciste la reserva?

Lucy:mientra me cambiava de ropa

alex:eres muy rapida

lucy:lo se

*n y white se habian quedado atras*

Touko:en serio me sienta bien?

N:si^^

Touko:gracias*le da un beso en la mejilla*vamos o nos dejaran

*todos ya habian cenado y ruby habia salido a tomar el aire al balcon*

ruby:*mirando las estrellas*que hermosa noche

¿?:*le tapa los ojos*quien soy?

Ruby:se que eres tu shapp

shappire:que aburrido eres

ruby:quiero saber que hizo lucy para hacerte poner el traje chino

shappire:solo me dijo que si lo hacia estarias muy feliz asi que por eso lo hice*le da un beso en la mejilla*y entra que ya viene el postre*entra dentro*

ruby:jeje asi que solo porque me haria feliz se lo puso,es demasiado tierna.

*Y así pasaron la velada*


End file.
